Moving On
by lis3011
Summary: A Caroline le dijeron que superara lo que pasó y lo hizo. El tiempo ha pasado y las personas cambian. Caroline también lo hizo y ya no es la señorita perfecta. ¿Podrá la señorita perfecta sobrevivir a Nueva Orleans? ¿Podrá ignorar los viejos sentimientos? KLAROLINE Y CARENZO FIC LUEGO DE LA TEMPORADA 5.
1. Chapter 1

Se que este será otro de esos días donde deseas no haber salido de la cama, lo predije desde que Enzo me trajo el desayuno a la cama con un atisbo de sonrisa.

Luego lo confirme en mi teléfono.

Era el cumpleaños de Bonnie.

Aunque los muertos no cumplen años ¿o sí?

Me mire al espejo haciendo una mueca de sonrisa y espere hasta que esta hiciera efecto y saliera por sí misma, no debía de preocupar a Enzo y menos hoy, el día que terminábamos nuestro recorrido por el mundo.

En unas pocas horas íbamos a estar en Nueva Orleans.

En mi defensa no quedaban más pueblos por visitar en todo el mundo, incluso habíamos pasado una temporada en Alaska, divirtiéndonos con los pingüinos. Pero había retrasado mucho tiempo ir a Nueva Orleans con miedo de cruzarme con Klaus. Otro atisbo de mi pasado.

—Han pasado más de cincuenta años Care, el no estará allí —me susurre a mí misma antes de darme una ducha y lavar mi pelo que hasta ahora estaba a la mitad de mi espalda

—¡Date prisa! —exclamo Enzo desde el otro lado del apartamento a lo que resople, ignorándolo

En todos estos años Enzo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, intenta protegerme de los lobos que se nos acercan —alegando que tengo olor a uno de ellos—, de las brujas que nos hemos cruzado y sobretodo de mi misma.

Eso no tiene sentido para ustedes pero para mí sí.

No les hablare de eso ahora, no tengo ganas.

El apartamento en el que estábamos actualmente, era rentado y tenía vencimiento mañana. Aunque por ahora no parecía habitado.

Me puse un vestido rosa pálido y unas botas negras, recogí mis cosas del baño y las tire a la maleta abierta que tenía allí.

Había aprendido que mientras menos maletas lleves, mejor era.

Solía comprar ropa en los lugares que iba. Luego de usarlas dos veces la donaba a la caridad y lo mismo hizo Enzo. Sin trabajar, gracias a la cuenta abierta que dejo mi mamá y a los trabajos ocasionales que hacemos, quedándonos un tiempo en algún lugar nos dejaban beneficios. Sin olvidarse de la compulsión.

—¿Estas lista? —pregunto con los brazos cruzados desde la puerta a lo que asentí y tome mis maletas bajándolas rápidamente y volví a la habitación en busca de mi bolso y mi teléfono.

Suspire antes de salir del apartamento y me susurre mentalmente otra vez que Klaus no estaría allí.

.

.

—¿Se supone que debemos de tomar un taxi? —pregunte escéptica a lo que el sonrió y asintió —¿Es enserio? ¿No podemos rentar un vehículo?

—Ya sabes Care, mejores experiencias. Además es mi primera vez en Nueva Orleans al igual que la tuya y tenemos que disfrutarla. Solamente sonríe un poco y tomamos un taxi.

Odiaba cuando me trataba como una chica de cinco años, rodé los ojos a lo que el sonrió y saco mis lentes de sol de mi bolso

—Así eliminaremos esa mirada de odio que tienes allí.

—Ay Enzo, deja de hacerte el ridículo. Sabes que estoy al límite, no me molestaría clavarte una estaca, sacarla y volverla a clavar.

En respuesta, soltó una carcajada.

—La gatita ha sacado sus garras. Que adorable, estoy seguro de que a Stefan le hubiera gustado eso.

Solté un gruñido, intentando controlar los colmillos a lo que el sonrió como si no le importara.

—Es enserio, no sé porque estoy aquí contigo —gruñí furiosa mientras arrastraba mis maletas saliendo del aeropuerto, mientras escuchaba sus carcajadas siguiéndome

—¡Ya basta! —grite girando a lo que tropecé con alguien, genial —Lo lamento mucho, enserio. No fue mi intención golpearte ¿estás bien? —las palabras salían atropelladas de mi boca y podía escuchar a Enzo reprimir las carcajadas

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Me siento bien de haber chocado con semejante belleza —sonriendo intento ayudarme con mis maletas —Soy Marcel.

Levante las gafas de sol para que pudiera verme bien y le sonreí tranquila.

—Caroline. Ese que se está matando de la risa es Enzo.

El asintió sin dejar de mirarme lo que me hizo sentirme extraña pero al mismo tiempo aliviada.

—¿Turistas?

—Le puedes decir así, aunque no del todo —sonrió Enzo a lo que solté un suspiro, esto no iba a salir bien

—Claro que no, hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos una pareja de vampiros como turistas. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?

—Aun no lo sabemos. ¿Podrías dejar de preguntar tanto? Quiero tomar un taxi y darme una ducha. Sin ofender pero no soporto a los que preguntan tanto.

El solo rio a lo que solté un suspiro

—Claro. Esta noche tendremos una fiesta en el casino ¿les gustaría venir?

Sentí como Enzo ponía su brazo en mi hombro a lo que solté un suspiro.

—Claro que sí, no nos perderíamos nuestra primera fiesta en Nueva Orleans ¿no es cierto cariño?

Asentí a lo que el asintió y luego de despedirnos tomamos el tan esperado taxi.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas cariño? Es extraño además de que eliminas todas mis posibilidades de alimentarme pensando que estoy contigo.

—¿Es que no lo estás? —pregunto inocentemente, podía escuchar su sonrisa. Intentaba ponerme furiosa

Lo ignore y observe las calles por las que cruzábamos hasta que nos detuvimos en el edificio por el que estaríamos quedándonos por tiempo indefinido.

—Esta vez la habitación más grande es la mía. Ni intentes decir que no —murmure dejando el equipaje en la puerta para revisar cuál de las dos era la más grande

—Podemos compartir, sabes que a mí no me molesta.

Creo que mi rostro no le agrado para nada ya que sonrió inocentemente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

—Te preparare una rica cena mientras te preparas para la fiesta.

—¿Podrías de dejar de tratarme así? Sé que hoy no es el mejor día de todos pero no soporto que me trates así. Ha pasado más de cinco años y siempre es lo mismo. Ya lo supere.

El asintió en silencio y nos quedamos mirándonos hasta que fui débil y camine hacia la habitación grande —resulto ser color crema— arrastrando mis maletas.

Saque mi teléfono del bolso y encendiéndolo observe la hora.

Casi las ocho de la noche.

Podría decir que este día ha pasado muy rápido. Es mejor así.

El teléfono empezó a bombardearme con avisos de llamadas perdidas, mensajes e incluso correo de voz. Todos de mi pasado. Más bien: Elena, Matt, Tyler y él.

Incluso no soportaba pensar su nombre, me daban ganas de matar a alguien.

Para cuando salí de la habitación, Enzo estaba listo para la fiesta. En la mesa del comedor teníamos panqueques a lo que reí haciéndolo sonreír pero de un momento a otro se convirtieron en sollozos.

—Se supone que esto no iba a ser así —me queje entre lamentos, sentía los dedos de Enzo acariciarme la espalda y solté un gemido —He arruinado tu camiseta —me queje a lo que el no dijo nada —Mejor vamos a comer esto y luego vamos a olvidarnos de nuestros nombres. No importa si tenemos que buscar una bruja para que encante nuestro alcohol. Se supone que Nueva Orleans es el centro de las brujas más poderosas ¿no?

No deje que respondiera sino que comí los panqueques rápidamente y le sonreí intentando aparentar tranquilidad

—Iré a arreglar mi maquillaje. Cámbiate la camiseta, te aseguro que yo misma la lavare y quedara como nueva.

Sin esperar nada en respuesta corrí al baño donde había dejado el maquillaje desorganizado, podía escuchar al teléfono vibrar también pero no lo tome. Ni siquiera me intereso mirarlo.

Esta noche iba a ser diferente.

.

.

.

—Al parecer las noticias de que Nueva Orleans es de nuevo una ciudad tranquila han estado circulando —anuncio Marcel a un Elijah tranquilo mientras este ponía su libro actual en el regazo

—¿Qué quieres decir Marcellus?

Marcel sonrió al ver que atrapo la atención de Elijah, si lo había hecho con el de seguro Klaus estaba escuchando también

—Una pareja de vampiros ha llegado hoy. Creo que Klaus la conoce. ¿No había mencionado Esther el nombre de Caroline antes de morir?

Un segundo después Marcel estaba contra la pared y sus pies alejados por unos centímetros del suelo

—Alto Niklaus —demando Elijah mientras se ponía de pie caminando en su dirección —¿Por qué crees que esa es la Caroline que menciono madre antes de morir Marcellus?

—Solo lo sé. Tengo un presentimiento de que es ella. Aunque no estará fácil para Klaus. Tiene novi… —dijo sin poder terminar la palabra ya que Klaus había apretado más fuerte

—No te atrevas a hablar así de Caroline. Te matare si te escucho. Caroline esta en Mystic Falls y punto.

Sin decir más lo dejo caer al suelo y desapareció.

.

.

.

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con mi primer fic de TVD, con mis parejas favoritas.**

**Klaroline y Carenzo.**

**Esperando reviews como loca.**

**Nel**


	2. Chapter 2

Marcel camino por las calles de Nueva Orleans furioso, sentía que iba a cometer un error pero no podía dejar que la ciudad terminara como antes. Ya no hay bebes milagrosos así que las brujas deben mantener el control, no tenía una bruja de respaldo para nada.

—Elijah, están haciendo magia otra vez. Según por la potencia del hechizo es grande, iré contigo o sin ti. No dejare que hagan magia frente a los vampiros —gruño una vez entro al salón principal de la mansión

—¿Qué ha pasado Marcellus? —Pregunto un poco molesto de que hayan interrumpido su lectura —Las brujas tienen permitido hacer magia

—Lo sé, pero hechizos simples. No hechizos que llamen la atención de todos los vampiros y menos en la calle.

—Yo iré, hablare con la brujita —dijo Klaus entrando al salón ganándose miradas sorprendidas de ambos vampiros, Klaus no era el mismo desde la muerte de Hope

—¿Estás seguro hermano?

El asintió para luego esbozar una sonrisa

—He hecho suficiente luto por la muerte verdadera de mi hija. ¿Qué mejor que un juicio hacia las asesinas? Marcel prepara todo.

—Creo que no puedo —esbozo una sonrisa —He venido aquí con ustedes para que se encarguen, yo intentare ligarme a la deliciosa rubia que vi hoy. Solo tengo que romperle el cuello al novio y Caroline es toda mía.

Elijah levanto una ceja al ver que Klaus contenía un gruñido pero no dijo nada sino que salió de la mansión caminando hacia el Rosseaus, el bar que luego de los años se había convertido exclusivo para los seres no humanos.

Todo el mundo empezó a jadear e incluso algunos se persignaron al ver el demonio en persona.

—¡¿Cuál de todas fue?! —Rugió haciendo que la música sea apagada y todos miraran con atención e incluso con miedo —¡No lo repetiré una vez más! ¡¿Dónde está la bruja?!

Todos empezaron a murmurar entre si y sonrió al ver como empujaban a una chica que parecía tener diecinueve años, ella tenía los ojos abiertos del miedo e incluso lagrimeaba.

—Dime amor ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto con voz dulce haciendo que todos se miraran extrañados, Enzo empezó a hacerse paso para ir hacia el epicentro de todo arrastrando a Caroline en el

—Phoebe —susurro atemorizada y Klaus asintió

—¿Qué clase de hechizo hiciste?

—No fue complicado, nada del otro mundo —rogo atemorizada —No lo recuerdo, no lo hice para mí. Me lo ordenaron.

.

.

Observe como Phoebe se ponía más pálida ante las palabras que salían de la boca de Klaus.

—¡¿Nada del otro mundo?! —Grito un vampiro —¡Lo hizo en la calle! ¡Incluso había humanos cerca!

—¡No recuerdo a quien le hice el hechizo pero no tengo nada! —grito Phoebe asustada en respuesta

—Lo lamento cariño pero sabes las reglas —susurro Klaus en un tono extremadamente dulce haciéndome apretar los dientes —Todos se pueden juntar en el cementerio, Phoebe es condenada a muerte por hacer un hechizo que tenía prohibido.

—¡No! ¡Fue una chica! ¡Ella me pidió que hiciera el hechizo! ¡No era humana! ¡Me amenazó con matar a mi hermana! ¡Le di un aneurisma y no funciono! ¡Es un monstruo! —las palabras salían de su boca entre gritos y cada vez poniéndose mas roja

—¿Crees que creeré ese cuento? Estas condenada a muerte.

Bien, ha superado mis límites

—Tiene razón Niklaus —murmure en voz baja haciendo que todo el mundo girara sus rostros a mirarme, la cara de Klaus fue épica. Incluso sus ojos se abrieron de mas —Yo la obligue a hacer el hechizo ¿algún problema?

La mano de Enzo apretó la mía, llamando la atención de Klaus quien soltó un gruñido

—¡Mátenla a ambas! —grito un vampiro haciendo que todo el mundo se ponga de acuerdo

—Lamento discrepar a eso —murmuro Enzo remarcando su acento —¿Phoebe? Creo que deberías de practicar lo que te ordene. No quieres a Riley muerto ¿o sí?

—Tiene razón Phoebe, sería una pena que un niño tan hermoso termine en las manos de la muerte —replique en un tono dulce, quizás podía ser el mismo o más dulce que el que utilizo Klaus

—Caroline ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¿No lo ves Niklaus? —Pregunte en respuesta —¿Cómo dijiste una vez? Las brujas son nuestras salidas a hacer lo que se nos pegue la gana. Elegí a Phoebe como mi bruja en mi estadía a Nueva Orleans. Así que la sueltas o veras las consecuencias. Phoebe haz el hechizo que te ordenaron a hacer ahora.

A continuación la castaña empezó a murmurar palabras en latín, todos empezaron a gritar con nuestra excepción y la de Klaus.

—No te lo vuelvo a repetir Klaus. Suelta a Phoebe o te la veras conmigo —amenace haciendo que el sonriera

—¿Qué me vas a hacer? Mira que miedo tengo. ¿La señorita Mystic Falls me va a golpear? ¿A propósito donde está el resto de la banda? No veo a Stefan ¿Elena? ¿Qué tal de Tyler?

Di un paso hacia delante gruñendo haciendo que Enzo me soltara

—Tú lo pediste —solamente murmuro mientras cruzaba los brazos

—¿Cómo está la pequeña Hope? ¿Sigue con los hermosos rizos que le enseñe a Rebekah a hacer? Oh, lo había olvidado. La mataron. —Escupí con odio haciendo que Klaus soltara a Phoebe lanzándola hacia el otro lado del bar y dio un paso furioso hacia mí —¿Qué tal de Esther? Supe que mato a la madre de tu nena justo frente a ella. En mi opinión es muy traumante. ¿Qué hay de tus hermanos? Creo que les enviaste cartas estas navidades al infierno.

De un momento lo vi corriendo en mi dirección gruñendo de la furia a lo que di dos pasos a la izquierda pisando a un vampiro de piel bronceada

—¿Huyendo otra vez? Pensé que Mikael te había enseñado a luchar bien. Lamentablemente tuvo Elijah que matarlo porque fuiste muy renuente a no hacerlo. ¿Qué se siente deberle tu vida a tu hermano? El hibrido inmortal salvado por su hermano.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

—Soy un fantasma Niklaus, no soy la señorita perfecta que conociste.

A continuación Enzo le rompió el cuello, solo se escuchó el estruendo del cuerpo al caer al igual que los gritos de los otros seres que estaban en el bar, los recuerdos de esta noche estaban siendo eliminados gracias al hechizo de Phoebe.

—Lleva a Phoebe a casa, tengo un regalo especial para Elijah —murmure con una sonrisa señalando el cuerpo de Klaus, el solamente sonrió para luego asentir

—Te ves extremadamente sexi cuando peleas —murmuro haciéndome sonrojar

—Creo que te ganaste algo —murmure caminando seductoramente hacia él, la mirada en sus ojos se remplazó con el deseo y le sonreí dulcemente antes de atacar sus labios

Estos empezaron su propia batalla donde ambos luchábamos por el control hasta que nos separamos al escuchar como aclaraban su garganta

—El hechizo está listo —murmuro Phoebe antes de mirar a Enzo expectante

—Creo que dejare al caramelo en casa, nos vemos en un rato Care.

Asentí antes de tomar un pie de Klaus y empezar a arrastrarlo fuera del restaurante. Como estaba muerto no hacia ningún ruido lo que me hizo sonreír.

La encendía de Klaus seguía en el aire del lugar así que me dirigí a la gran mansión donde el olor se hacía más potente.

Toque el timbre, dejando caer al fin el pie de Klaus.

—Niklaus, no tienes que tocar…—empezó a decir Elijah antes de abrir los ojos sorprendidos

—Entrega especial para los Mikaelson —sonreí dulcemente antes de dejarme entrar a la mansión como si fuera mi casa — ¿Cómo has estado Elijah?

—Caroline Forbes, supongo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Supongo que si Elijah, supongo que sí.

Creo que tendré una charla interesante con Elijah.

.

.

.

**Al parecer les ha gustado la historia, espero que este capítulo sea de su preferencia. **

**En el próximo capítulo veremos un poco más de lo que ha pasado con Care en estos años.**

**Esperando reviews les envío besos y abrazos.**

**Nel**


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline le sonríe luego de que este le pase una copa de bourbon, Elijah observa como Caroline le sonríe y luego saca algo de su escote.

Si, dejo su moral a un lado para ver eso.

—¿Quieres un poco? —pregunto extendiéndole el frasco pequeño que Elijah tomo entre sus manos haciéndolo fruncir el ceño —Al parecer no quieres.

A continuación le arrebato el frasco y dejo caer el contenido en el bourbon, movió con sus dedos para mezclarlo y luego chupo su dedo, soltando un suspiro tranquilo.

—¿Qué haces bebiendo verbena como si fuera azúcar? Es peligroso —dijo en voz neutral aunque estaba sorprendido, muy sorprendido

—No para los que tienen resistencia, además la perra vampiro me advirtió de que estarías por aquí. No pensé que Klaus también estaría.

A continuación miraron el cuerpo del susodicho que estaba en el suelo, donde Caroline lo dejo caer hace unos minutos.

—¿Has hablado con Hayley? ¿Dónde está? —pregunto tomándola del cuello a lo que ella sonrió

—No te diré. ¿Esta Rebekah por aquí? No la veo desde la ''muerte'' de _Esperanza_ —murmuro con una sonrisa a lo que Elijah apretó más fuerte el cuello

—Por lo que recuerdo Caroline Forbes no era una chica como tú. ¿Qué le paso a la amiga de Elena Gilbert?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe. Me pidieron que superara las cosas porque estas cambiaron y luego se arrepienten. ¿Te cuento un secreto?

Elijah levanto una ceja a lo que ella sonrió levantando una ceja, ninguno dijo nada por largos minutos

—Pensé que eras el Mikaelson bueno o por lo menos con moral. ¿Qué tal si charlamos como buenos amigos? No se vale la compulsión.

El asintió, soltando su cuello y volvió a sentarse frente a ella. Observo como daba tragos largos y luego lo miro, incitándole a que haga las preguntas.

—Empecemos con una sencilla ¿Qué haces fuera de Mystic Falls? Lo último que tenía entendido de ti es que estabas muy bien con tu mejor amiga por siempre, Elena.

Sonrió levemente al ver la cara de disgusto de Caroline.

—Elena y yo no somos cercanas. Se puede decir que es mi segunda persona no favorita en el mundo.

—Pensé que su amistad duraría para siempre. Se conocen desde niñas.

—Las personas cambian Elijah. No puedes confiar en nadie que es muy egoísta para su propio bien. Tu hermano es un ejemplo, consiguió que mataran a su hija solamente por quedarse con esta ciudad. Los sentimientos no importan, a los vampiros solo les importan dos cosas. El poder y la sangre.

Decir que estaba sorprendido por el arranque de palabras de Caroline era poca cosa, esperaba que le dijera otra cosa sobre todo esto pero solamente dio un sorbo al bourbon. Le señalo el vaso para que le permitiera rellenarlo a lo que ella asintió.

—¿Te molesta que le dé un sorbo? —pregunto a lo que ella se encogió de hombros como si no le importara y en cambio se puso de pie

—Tengo que ir yéndome, esta señorita necesita un chico con el que pasar su noche. No te estoy preguntando o algo si quieres, solamente me iré. Nos veremos por allí, si este causa algún problema con mi bruja va a ser la última vez que lo veas. Es una amenaza.

.

.

Mis pies daban pasos propios porque mi mente estaba en otro lado, me pregunto porque le dije todo eso a Elijah.

—¿Estas bien? —La pregunta de Enzo me saco de mis pensamientos y asentí con una sonrisa mientras colgaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello —Estaba pensando que podríamos estrenar el apartamento. Si quieres, sin presiones.

—Por mi está bien. Solamente tengo una pregunta. —Sonreí a lo que levanto sus cejas sugestivamente — ¿En cuál habitación?

.

.

Klaus abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor, estaba en su mansión. Acostado en el suelo como si estuviera muerto.

Los recuerdos llegaron solos y le hicieron soltar un gruñido furioso.

—Ya veo que estas despierto. Unos minutos antes y te hubieras encontrado con la señorita Forbes. Por desgracia no tienes suerte.

—¿Dónde está?

—Según sus palabras, iba a buscar a un chico con quien satisfacerse. Además de que me advirtió que te dijera que no tocaras a su bruja o va a ser la última vez que te vea.

—Se atrevió a desafiarme frente a todos las personas que estaban allí, no estaba sola. Había un chico con ella, en mi opinión era más viejo que ella. Ella ordeno hacer el hechizo Elijah.

—Caroline no es la misma que conocimos hace años, incluso no es amiga de la señorita Gilbert, diría que ahora son enemigas.

—Eso es. —susurró poniéndose de pie y saco su teléfono buscando el número que no ha utilizado en mucho tiempo —Stefan, viejo amigo ¿no se te ha perdido una rubia?

.

.

.

—¿Qué estas dibujando? —pregunto Phoebe haciéndome soltar un suspiro frustrado

—¿No puedes ver y quedarte en silencio? Ahora por tu culpa tengo que hacer otro boceto —masculle furiosa a lo que ella dijo el típico gesto del gato, ese que dicen ''miau''

—Phoebe, deja a Care tranquila —me defendió su hermanito mientras se sentaba en mis piernas —Care ¿Cuándo iremos a comprar el video juego que prometiste?

—¿Qué tal si vamos ahora? Ya que tu hermanita ha arruinado mi trabajo. Enzo te quedas con ella, nada de coqueteo como el que vi la última vez o duermes en la calle —le advertí a lo que me guiño un ojo haciéndome negar con la cabeza

Habíamos decidido que luego de la amenaza de Klaus no íbamos a dejar a Phoebe desprotegida, así que hasta ahora teníamos dos paquetes más en el departamento. Además de que ahora comparto habitación con Enzo.

—¿Care? ¿En que trabajas? —pregunto el chico, me había dado cuenta que era muy curioso y aunque no es de mi sangre me hace querer por primera vez en años, ser mamá.

Según Phoebe, sus padres habían muerto gracias a Marcel —quienes hicieron un hechizo protector cuando nació Riley. En ese entonces el niño tenía dos meses y la bruja que en ese entonces tenía quince.

Hasta ahora se han escondido bien, pero no de mí.

—Bueno, trabajo haciendo dibujos para libros de colorear. —le mentí un poco a lo que sus ojitos brillaron mientras alzaba sus brazos para que lo tomara, lo que hice

—¿Y sabes dibujar leones? —Pregunto a lo que asentí —¡Olvidemos el video juego! ¡Quiero que me dibujes un león grandooote para poder pintarlo!

Solté una risita a lo que negué con la cabeza

—Si no quieres jugar el video juego está bien, pero le prometí a Enzo que le compraría un videojuego si me hacia mi cena favorita. Además quiero ganarle.

Él se quedó en silencio, lo que agradecí al ver como los vampiros nos veían y empezaban a murmurar entre sí.

—Care ¿Enzo es tu novio?

Solté una risita a lo que sentí como mi cuello se calentaba un poco, el nene se estaba sonrojando

—Se puede decir que sí. Los novios se besan y comparten cama ¿no? —pregunte a lo que el soltó una risita

—¿Y se quieren? —pregunto a lo que asentí y lo deje en el suelo una vez llegamos al centro comercial —Yo quiero una novia como tú, eres muy linda y divertida.

Guau, recibiendo cumplido de un nene era genial, se subía el ego aunque ya lo tengas alto.

—Caroline has llegado a un nivel muy bajo. ¿Secuestrar niños? ¿Enserio? —pregunto una voz detrás de mí que me hizo detener y girar lentamente

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí Stefan Salvatore?

.

.

.

**Gracias por leer!**

**Espero por sus reviews con ansias y nos leeremos a mitad de semana.**

**Besotes,**

**Nel**


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline soltó un gruñido que hizo temblar al niño que estaba junto a ella, Stefan solo sonrió

—Estas asustando al niño Care.

En respuesta la rubia solo tomo aire y saco su teléfono enviándole un texto a Phoebe informándole que tendría que venir al centro comercial por su hermano. Stefan solo la miraba y Riley apretaba su mano con fuerza.

—Vamos Caroline, ¿me vas a ignorar? Solo queremos hablar contigo, ni que te fuéramos a sacrificar —murmuro intentando hablar con ella a lo que la rubia levanto su ceja

—¿Perdón? ¿Queremos? —pregunto mordaz a lo que el asintió

—Elena y los chicos me está esperando en la mansión de Klaus.

Bien, eso cambia las cosas. Pensó para sí misma mientras se arrodillaba hasta estar frente a frente con Riley.

—Escucha bien. Iré con Stefan a resolver unos asuntos, si alguien desconocido se te acerca vas a usar el hechizo que te enseñe y corres hacia seguridad. Espera a Phoebe y dile que le diga a _mi novio _que estaré en casa de Elijah con Stefan. ¿Entendiste? —pregunto a lo que el asintió para mirarla asustada

—¿Él es malo? —pregunto mirando de reojo a Stefan a lo que ella suspiro y le dio un beso en la mejilla

—Ya te diré luego, vamos a sentarte en esta banca. Phoebe no tarda en venir. Nos vemos en un rato.

El asintió y dejo un beso en la mejilla del niño antes de correr a velocidad vampírica hacia la mansión Mikaelson donde entro como si fuera dueña de su casa.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunto furiosa mirando a Klaus quien sonrió tranquilamente

—¿Dónde está quién? —pregunto tranquilo a lo que ella tomo aire furiosa

—Caroline, es descortez abandonar a alguien.

.

.

Esas palabras me hicieron tomarlo por el cuello, furiosa apretándolo contra la pared.

—No estoy para juegos Stefan, ¿Dónde está Elena? —pregunte a lo que él sonrió

—¿Crees que te lo voy a decir? —pregunto sonriente a lo que sonreí devuelta

—Me saludas a Silas, entonces —sonreí dulcemente, sus ojos se abrieron asustados y no lo tome en cuenta antes de romperle el cuello

—Bueno, bueno. ¿Quién empezó la fiesta sin mí? —pregunto Enzo entrando a la habitación haciendo que Klaus soltara un gruñido —Así que este es Niklaus Mikaelson, un placer verte sin amenazar a mi novia de muerte.

—Al parecer sabes mi nombre pero no tengo el placer de saber el tuyo.

—¿Perdón? ¿Enserio Caroline? ¿Enzo? ¡¿Estás loca?! —Pregunto Elena saliendo a la vista —Enzo es un monstruo Caroline, recapacita.

—Bueno, eso es algo muy contradictorio —dijo Enzo cruzándose de brazos —El burro hablando de orejas. ¿No saliste con Damon? ¿Stefan? Que sepa ambos son unos monstruos, bueno. Damon _era _un monstruo y Stefan _es _un monstruo. Tenemos que racionalizar los tiempos verbales.

Elena soltó un gruñido mientras que sus colmillos salían a la vista.

—Retráctate.

—¿Por qué debería de retractarse? —Pregunte tranquila —Él tiene razón. Damon era un monstruo, Stefan es un monstruo y tú eres una zorra asesina. Klaus es un idiota, Elijah va a conocer una daga muy pronto y te voy a matar. Todo depende de los tiempos verbales. ¿Captaste el último? Ese esta en presente.

Sin más me lance hasta estar frente a frente a Elena y la tome del cuello lanzándola hacia la pared, ella empezó a pelear de vuelta pero no podía contra mis movimientos. Escuche unos disparos detrás de mí y sentí como las agujas de verbena se inyectaban en mi espalda.

Solté a Elena y gire para ver quien había sido el valiente.

—¿Matty? ¿No recuerdas que la verbena no funciona en mí? —pregunte dando un paso adelante a lo que el tembló ligeramente

—Care, esta no eres tú.

—¡Niklaus te diré donde esta Hope si me prestas la estaca de roble blanco! —grite furiosa haciendo que todos se congelaran en su lugar

—¿Qué has dicho? —pregunto rompiendo el silencio Elijah

—Bueno, Elijah… la estaca de roble blanco es igual a respuestas.

De un momento a otro estaba frente a Klaus y escuche el ruido de un cuerpo desplomarse, mire a Enzo y me fije que Elijah había torcido su cuello. Klaus me miro a los ojos como si intentara usar la compulsión en mí, en cambio no lo hizo.

Rompió mi cuello.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos examinando el lugar en donde estaba, por el olor estaba sola y solo se escuchaban unas gotas caer en algo plástico. Intente quitar el pelo de mi cara pero me di cuenta de que estaba atrapada de pies y brazos con correas de verbena.

Tenía un catéter inyectado en las venas de mis dos manos, donde veía que salía sangre

—¡Tendrán que desangrarme para poder usar la compulsión conmigo, los años de verbena no se irán sacando sangre! —grite furiosa mientras intentaba mover las manos de las cadenas

—¡Niklaus! ¡Nunca veras a tu hija! ¡Primero dejo que me mates a decirte donde esta! ¡Ningún poder de compulsión podrá contra eso! ¡Te hicieron creer que estaba muerta! ¡Pero no es así! ¡Yo la cuide por más de veinticinco años! ¿Adivina a quien le dice mami?

Eso le hizo aparecer de donde sea que esté tomándome del cuello

—¿Qué paso con Caroline Forbes? No eras así.

—El efecto Gilbert cruzo en mi vida. Vamos, pregunten lo que quieran pero no será contigo que contestare.

.

.

Klaus frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa sarcástica de Caroline, es como si no le importara lo que pasara con ella.

—¿Con quién entonces? ¿Stefan? —pregunto con una sonrisa haciendo que la rubia soltara un siseo furioso

—Elijah.

El asintió antes de salir de la habitación donde estaban todo el mundo esperando.

—¿Y bien? —Pregunto Elena preocupada de la situación —¿Ya podemos llamar a Alaric para que use la compulsión?

—No tan rápido Elena, quiero saber que le hiciste a Caroline para que este así. —murmuro Elijah luego de tomar un trago de su bebida

—Si quieres te puedo decir. La señorita no—rompo—un—plato Gilbert mato a la madre de Caroline y el señor me—importa—una—mierda—todo chantajeo a Alaric para que la hiciera olvidar. Resulta que Caroline estaba bajo la influencia de la verbena. —murmuro Enzo tranquilo enredado a lo que Klaus levanto una ceja

—Guau, ¿llegaste a matar a Liz Forbes? Creo que Caroline tiene toda la razón en querer matarte. ¿No te quejabas tú de la muerte de tus padres y de lo sola que eras para asesinar la de tu mejor amiga?

La pregunta despectiva de Klaus hizo que Elena frunciera un ceño y se escuchó el grito de Caroline

—¡Esa perra narcisista no merece un amigo! ¡Cuando tenga mis manos en tu cuello te lo romperé y luego arrancare tu corazón y se lo daré a Hayley para que se lo coma!

—Aparentemente eso no es lo único que le has hecho a Caroline, si me permiten. Iré a hablar con ella.

Caroline sonrió cuando vio a Elijah frente a ella, suspirando aliviada.

—¿Empezamos?

—Claro. Pero quisiera saber toda la historia —murmuro Elijah acercándose hasta que sus narices se rozaban

—Ponte cómodo, te dejare acceder a mi mente y tendrás toda la historia detallada.

El hombre Mikaelson observo lo tranquila que estaba y se preguntó porque la verbena no funcionaba en ella, porque la tomaba como si fuera o agua o porque parece una asesina en sueldo.

—Espero que no elimines algunas partes, quiero todo.

Ella asintió antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que Elijah accediera a su mente.


End file.
